


Lean on Me (When You’re Not Strong)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia misses Betelgeuse and wants him to come back.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lean on Me (When You’re Not Strong)

Lydia was sad.

She didn't want her parents to know the reason why (the fact that she was starting to miss Betelgeuse after his departure from her house a few weeks ago). She didn't want her parents to worry about this as she knew they were trying to avoid any and all talk of Betelgeuse after everything that had happened. In fact, she wanted this matter to be the least of their worries.

She rushed home from school and immediately rushed upstairs to her bedroom to do her homework, shouting a quick "Hello!" to the Maitlands when a similar greeting was shouted to her from the kitchen by Barbara.

'Homework now,' Lydia thought to herself as she closed her bedroom door and set her school bag down on her bed, taking out her homework for the day and starting on it. It wasn't long before she could smell the sweet aroma of chocolate chip cookies and the all-to-familiar scent of hot tea that were made for her by the Maitlands every weekday after school just outside her door. She stopped on whatever maths problem she was currently on and spun around in her chair to face her bedroom door.

“Come in!” she called out, a smile on her face.

The door opened and the Maitlands entered, a plate of cookies in Barbara’s hands and a steaming and recently made cup of tea in Adam’s. Both ghosts set down the food and drink and Barbara directed her attention to Lydia.

“How was school today?”

“Good...” Lydia looked down and the Maitlands could see the sadness in the teenager’s eyes as she stood up and moved over to sit on her bed with her head in her hands, making sure to move her school bag out of the way to avoid sitting on it.

“Lydia?” Barbara tilted her head to the side. “Are you sad about something?”

Frantically, Lydia shook her head from side to side a few times. “No, no... What makes you think that?”

“Lyds, you’ve been nonstop sad and depressed for the past few weeks. Please tell us what’s bothering you. Whatever it is, we want to know.” A bright smile flashed across Barbara’s face as she reached a hand out and lifted the teenager’s head up.

She sighed. “Betelgeuse...”

The Maitlands looked at one another, not knowing what to think or say. Why didn’t they or Charles or Delia take notice that Lydia missed Betelgeuse, the one being they wished they’d forget.

“I-,” Barbara began before stopping herself.

Adam looked down for a long moment, thinking about what to say. “Lydia, look, we all miss him. We won’t admit it at first but he was helpful to us that fateful week in which you, your dad, and Delia moved in. He may have been perverted and a trickster but deep down he’s, I think, lonely. If he comes back, he comes back. Though I prefer it not be for a long time. I’m still recovering from all that kissing he put me through.”

That seemed to make Lydia brighten up as she stood up and wrapped her arms around both ghosts. Though it was evident that she was still crying tears of happiness. “I’d rather that he come back sooner rather than later,” the teen admitted. “But if it takes him a while to return, that’s fine too. I’m happy now and I’ll be even happier when he’s back.”

The Maitlands smiled as well, wrapping their arms around Lydia and remaining in that exact position for at least an hour. Previously warm cookies and now cold tea be damned. They’d just have to wait until later to be heated up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
